


Sweet Disposition

by Daiya_Darko



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: First Time, Ice Cream Shop AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiya_Darko/pseuds/Daiya_Darko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru never was crazy about ice cream until he met Pavel. Then, he struggled to find any reason to go by that silly little ice cream shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Disposition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jessicamiriamdrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicamiriamdrew/gifts).



> Bonnie upheld her end of an agreement we made, and so I must as well. 5k+ of ice cream shop AU chulu with kirk/sulu brotp sprinkles and mckirk fluff. ~~I s2g if there is an angry comment at the bottom of this fic.~~

San Francisco shouldn’t be this hot in April, not with the water to cool everything down, but alas - Hikaru is sweating rivulets. Or maybe it’s not the weather and it’s the fact that he’s been running non-stop for about fifteen minutes because he made a bet and he intends to keep his word.

He’s sweaty and definitely gross looking, he’s sure, because he can feel sweat on his balls and that’s usually a good indicator of his overall appearance.

So he can’t begin to fathom why the cute little twink mopping the floor by the door of Zero Kelvins Ice Cream literally falls over himself when he runs through the propped open door.

Then again, it could be the odor of body sweat or the fact that he literally burst through the doors and startled the poor thing on a wet and slippery floor, a wet and slippery floor Hikaru has no traction on to slow down.

They slide into each other in a painful collision and Hikaru groans in pain when his head thuds against the floor.

He’s going to actually beat the shit out of Jim when he gets there.

“I’m sorry!” The kid is already scrambling to his knees and offering Hikaru a hand up. Hikaru mumbles a thanks and rubs the back of his head as he tries to catch his breath.

“You’re hurt! Hold on, let me call an ambulance - “

“No need, Pavel,” a gruff voice says from behind, and Hikaru glares at McCoy standing there with Jim.

“Looks like you got here just in time,” Jim grins, and Hikaru punches him in the arm. “Ow! What the hell?”

“Because of you I almost killed this kid,” Hikaru growls, pointing back at the kid named Pavel, apparently.

“Hikaru, let me have a look at the back of your head,” McCoy gestures for Hikaru to sit, and he obliges. He’s long since learned better than to argue with McCoy when it comes to medical shit. Resisting will only prolong the inevitable medical exam.

“I’ll go get some ice!” Pavel offers, and when he’s gone, Jim pulls up a seat in front of Hikaru and smiles.

“So you’ve met the owner of this fine establishment.”

Hikaru cocks an eyebrow and winces at the rough touch of McCoy prodding and poking at the back of his head. “He owns this place? He’s way too young.”

“Nope, kid’s a genius. Started a business in organic ice cream made with liquid nitrogen,” Jim explains. “Bones likes to come here just to look at him.”

That earns Jim a smack over the head with a moleskin notebook, and Hikaru snorts appreciatively. Pavel returns with a ziploc bag full of ice and hands it to Hikaru.

“I’m really sorry again. I’m not used to people coming in at this time of day so I usually get the cleaning done around now.” His face is red with embarrassment, and Hikaru almost feels bad.

“How old are you?”

“He’s legal, Hikaru, don’t worry. I wouldn’t let Bones come around jailbait,” Jim answers casually, and this time Hikaru beats McCoy to hitting him.

Pavel smirks and wrings his hands. “I’m nineteen.”

“I’m impressed,” Hikaru nods approvingly. “When I was nineteen, I was running around with kids way older than me and getting into all sorts of trouble.”

“You say it like we’re a bunch of old men,” Jim moans. “Don’t listen to him, Pavel. He’s only three years older than you. He can’t even rent a car yet.” Jim dodges the smack coming for him and blocks with his own.

Hikaru has half a mind to walk out and forget the stupid bet, but then Pavel is giggling, genuinely _giggling_ , and he smiles.

He can put up with Jim’s dumb shit for a little while.

Hikaru buys Jim a banana split atom, a giant bowl of ice cream styled to resemble an atom. Jim had wanted the most expensive thing on the menu, and Hikaru begrudgingly paid and made a note to never accept a bet from him again. He's torn between sitting there and watching Jim attempt to eat something he’d regret in ten minutes and chatting up Pavel, who genuinely interested him.

He opts for the less obnoxious one.

“So, do they come in often?” Hikaru nods back at the table where Jim and McCoy are engaged in an argument about whether Jim’s going to destroy McCoy’s toilet or not.

“I went to business school with Jim. We had a few classes together and he introduced me to the right people, helped me get the confidence to go ask for a loan, and ever since then, he’s been directing business to my shop.”

“Why ice cream though? And the whole science theme?”

Pavel blushes again, and Hikaru decides _yes, that’s very cute. I should make him blush more._ “I love science. I wanted to go to school for astronomy, but the job market isn’t very promising and I live here by myself. There’s always a market for ice cream, however.”

Hikaru chuckles and sits up from the counter when the door opens and a few people walk in. He nods at Pavel as a goodbye and rejoins Jim and McCoy, both of whom are helping themselves to the giant creamy monstrosity.

“Hikaru,” Jim says between pained bites, “I’ve made a huge mistake.”

“Yeah, I know, you ass,” Hikaru grumbles, and grabs a spoon before sitting down to help them finish.

 

* * *

 

The shop is out of the way for Hikaru’s routes to school and work, so he doesn’t stop there again until he’s hit with a hard craving for salted caramel ice cream. He’s not even sure why that flavor, but it’s most likely because of Jim bringing a pint to his house and teasing him with, “I got it from your new favorite ice cream shop.”

Hikaru hasn’t spoken a single word about Pavel to Jim or McCoy, but it’s as if the kid’s name is written on his face. Yes, he’s been trying to think of a good reason to return, but that doesn’t mean it’s that painfully obvious, is it?

“Here, come with us this weekend for electron shell saturdays. If you thought he was cute on his own, wait until you see him around a bunch of mothers and their kids,” Jim suggests, feeding Hikaru another bite of ice cream.

“I don’t think so. I told my manager I’d work weekend nights.” He licks his lips of the sweet and salty caramel taste, humming in appreciation. “Wow, this ice cream is amazing.”

“I know right?” Jim chuckles. “And look at you, a total whore for his creamy goodness.”

Hikaru sits up from Jim’s lap and puts down his Nintendo 3DS. “Can I play my video games without being sexually harassed for like, five minutes? Why am I even in your lap?”

“Because I have ice cream, now calm down and go back to your dumb Animal Crossing before you get a hernia,” Jim shoves another scoop of ice cream in Hikaru’s mouth, and all bitterness is forgotten.

The hernia comment is entirely unnecessary - that was one time, and it was minor.

“You’re working nights, and the event is early afternoon. If you’re that worried about being late, Bones can drive you to work and you just bring a change of clothes with you,” Jim suggests, licking the spoon clean. “You have no excuse to miss this. I promise, it’s the cutest thing. He makes diagrams of atoms and uses chocolate turtle shell as “electron shell” to explain in detail. The kids eat it right up - literally.”

Hikaru grins at the mental image. Pavel’s already so young, at least in appearance, and then to be playing with all those kids and talking enthusiastically about science...

“Fine, I guess I can go. You sure McCoy can give me a ride?”

Jim silences him with another spoonful of ice cream. “Leave that to me.”

 

* * *

 

McCoy looks noticeably more cheery than usual when he arrives to pick Hikaru up, but there’s also a smugness to his smile and Jim looks like he’s about two seconds away from bursting out of his skin.

Hikaru has long since learned to stop asking what’s going on between them. Usually it involves oddly specific favors and occasionally sex. Once, Jim couldn’t close his legs for three days - it was troubling, to say the least. Still, McCoy looks the happiest he’s ever been.

“Ready to go watch a bunch of snot-faced kids contaminate everything they touch?” McCoy asks.

“Uh, sure,” Hikaru answers, narrowing his eyes at McCoy in the rearview mirror. “Okay, I’m sorry, but I have to ask. Jim, what did you agree to this time to get McCoy to drive?”

There’s a moment of awkward silence until McCoy smacks Jim’s thigh. Jim jumps, a pained squeak slipping out, and he answers shakily, “Uh, we’re just gonna drop you off and pick you up an hour before work.”

Hikaru frowns in disgust, shaking his head. “Leo, you’ve got to stop doing this to Jim. He’s the bottomiest bottom in all of San Fran but I don’t think he can handle overstimulation.”

“Wow, fuck you, Hikaru!" Jim snaps as he settles further into his seat, hiding from McCoy and Hikaru's laughter. "Nothing is up my ass!"

Hikaru snorts. "This time."

Jim mumbles something about Hikaru bottoming for his fist, and McCoy smacks his thigh again. Hikaru leans against the window as they ride along, no longer trying to ignore the obvious elephant in the car. He's long since gotten used to their strange relationship and how unorthodox it appears. It always catches Hikaru off guard, but then he also sees how attentive and caring McCoy can be, even when Jim's being an asshole.

Hikaru wishes he had someone to love him enough to punish him with weird sexual acts and then verbally degrade him in front of his friends. _That's a special kind of love right there._

He wonders if Pavel is a virgin, then kicks himself. He hardly knows the guy and he's already slipping into conquest status.

"Conquest status" is Jim's term, but it effectively defines what most of Hikaru's romantic encounters are. Man or woman, he doesn't do relationships. They're too messy (see also: Jim and McCoy when one of them gets too clingy) and Hikaru doesn't have time for that. In fact, he hardly has time for going out to meet people. Maybe that's why he's doing this now, because it's not really meeting someone new so much as...

Hikaru's not sure what to call it, but he looks forward to it. Meeting people under the influence of alcohol loses its appeal after the 10th or 20th time. Meeting people by running into them? No appeal whatsoever, but Hikaru is flexible.

McCoy drops him off, and as he watches them drive away, Hikaru begins to feel some last minute anxiety. _Maybe this is a bad idea_ , Hikaru wonders as a young mother and her son walk past. Then Pavel opens the door for them, grinning from ear to ear and Hikaru knows he's made the right choice.

“Hey, Hikaru right?” Pavel holds his hand out for Hikaru to shake, stepping aside to make room for him.

Hikaru nods, returning the smile and shake. “Yeah. Jim and Leonard just dropped me off, but I decided to come by and check things out.”

“Jim’s not coming? He usually helps me on weekends.” Pavel sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “Well, you know, normally these events are closed off to only mothers and their children. I technically can’t let you in unless you’re a volunteer,” Pavel smiles apologetically.

Hikaru feels his heart start to drop, and then his face flushes with warmth and he swears he’s going to actually beat Jim’s ass this time. Jim just lured him into covering for him while he went off to do who knows what with McCoy.

Sighing, Hikaru shrugs. “I can fill in for him.”

“Really?” Pavel lights up, and Hikaru has to fight the urge to swoon. “Do you have experience with kids?”

“I have a little sister?”

“Should be enough then. Know any science?”

As Hikaru takes the apron Pavel hands him and pulls it over his head, he lets out a soft chuckle. “Like you have no idea.”

Working with kids isn’t nearly as painful as Hikaru initially thought. They mostly seem focused on Pavel’s words and actions, their mothers keeping them in check as he lectures about subatomic particles and molecules in a way that kids can understand. Watching Pavel talk excitedly about ice cream valence electrons (which are given to anyone who can answer the questions correctly) is probably the cutest thing he’s seen in his entire life. Even more telling is how the mothers all seem torn between wanting to take Pavel home with them and slip him into some jammies and taking Pavel home with them to slip him into their beds. Hikaru can’t even blame them. Pavel is attractive in every way, from the way he moves like he’s full of energy ready to be transferred into his actions, to the way he consoles a little girl when she accidentally spills her bowl on the floor.

“Hey, it will be okay, right?” Pavel says, patting the small girl on the head. He’s kneeling on the floor to get to her height, resting back against his thighs. “Mistakes are a part of science.”

“They are?” She asks through tears. She can’t be more than four-years-old, and the sight is bringing Hikaru close to cardiac arrest.

“Da, _malyutka_ ,” he soothes, wiping her cheeks with the bottom of his apron. “Science can only advance through experiments and failures. Tell me, what did you learn from spilling your ice cream?”

“Be more careful with my ice cream,” she answers slowly, grinning when Pavel nods excitedly.

“Good, yes! Be very careful with ice cream always,” He gives her a final pat on the head and stands, looking over to Hikaru with a small shrug and smile.

Hikaru decides he needs to update his itinerary: _ask Pavel on a date, take Pavel on the date, do not fuck Pavel yet, kill Jim, dance on his grave with Leonard._

“Do you need a break, Hikaru?” Pavel asks him once they’ve got the children all seated and eating, the mothers chatting and exchanging advice on whatever it is mothers exchange advice on.

“No, I’m good. I just hope I have enough energy for work tonight,” Hikaru laughs breathlessly.

“Oh no! I am sorry! I did not know you had work tonight or I would not have asked you to help!” Pavel looks like he’s genuinely three seconds away from a panic attack, so Hikaru grabs him by the shoulders and forces him to be still.

“Hey, I wouldn’t have accepted if I couldn’t have handled it. Don’t sweat it.”

“Really?” Pavel bites his knuckles nervously, and Hikaru has to fight from smacking his hand away to kiss him. Dammit, get a grip on your dick.

“Yeah, and besides, it’s Jim’s fault for not warning you ahead of time. I’ll probably kill him later.”

Pavel laughs. “You and Leonard always sound like you are close to committing murder.”

“I think it’s justified homicide when it comes to Jim,” Hikaru narrows his eyes out the window as he sees Leonard’s car pull up. “It looks like I’ve got to go. Leonard’s taking me to work.”

Pavel looks mildly disappointed, but he recovers instantly. “Do you want some ice cream to go?”

“Uh,” Hikaru looks out at Jim hanging out the car window biting his lower lip and nodding his head. “Yeah, the sodium chloride caramel?”

Pavel nods, running behind the counter to scoop up some of the ice cream into a bowl, and returns just as quickly with a small spoon. “Here, you have definitely earned it.”

Grinning, Hikaru takes a bite and licks his lips. “Thanks. Hey, uh, do you want to get a drink later tonight?”

“I am nineteen,” Pavel smiles sadly. “I cannot drink.”

Hikaru smacks himself in the head, managing to get ice cream on his cheek. “I am so fucking stupid. Sorry. I would invite you back to my place then, but I don’t wanna seem too forward.”

Pavel giggles. Reaching up to wipe away the streak of ice cream from Hikaru’s face, he suggests, “We can meet at your place and Leonard and Jim will be there so that you cannot try to take advantage of me.”

Groaning, Hikaru shuts his eyes and sighs. “I’m sorry, I probably sound really weird. I promise, I’m not usually this -”

“Hush, Hikaru. I am playing with you,” Pavel smiles broadly. “Leonard can pick me up tonight.”

Hikaru blinks dumbly, and then is startled out of his trance by Jim yelling, “You have a place of employment and this is not it, Hikaru!”

“I think you had better go,” Pavel giggles again, and Hikaru bites his spoon to keep from kissing him.

He’s got it bad for this kid already.

Trying to focus on taking inventory for the auto store he works at is the second hardest thing Hikaru has to deal with. The first is his erection that hasn’t left since Jim showed him a picture of Pavel at the beach last spring break. For that, Hikaru really did punch Jim in the back of the head and only got off with a small warning from McCoy.

But now, scanning the various parts into the system is doing nothing to soothe the pain. Hikaru keeps thinking back to ice cream and Pavel covered in smears of it and whipped cream, chocolate on his fingers, curls bouncing with him as he flits from table to table.

Great, he’s not even horny anymore - he’s just hungry.

Hikaru tries to stop associating his urge to procreate with his affinity for Pavel, because he’s attracted to him on a deeper level than that. He doesn’t know why, but he actually would feel guilty if he took advantage of Pavel for his own personal gain. Maybe it’s because Pavel looks so sweet and innocent, like a snowflake when it lands on glass.

And here comes Hikaru, a gust of hot breath to melt and ruin the delicate perfection.

 

* * *

 

When Hikaru wakes up the next day, he takes notice of the fact that there are two less pairs of shoes by the front door and he is asleep on the floor.

Also, he can’t feel his right arm. Something is lying on it, and it’s probably Jim. That means McCoy shoved “babysit drunk/hungover Jim” duty onto him and he can’t really do anything about it unless he wants to risk losing a limb. Hikaru sighs and tries to pull his arm free from Jim’s massive skull. It slips free easily, and that makes Hikaru sit up with fright. Neither Jim or McCoy are that light.

Blinking away the sleep and rolling over, Hikaru pales at the sight of Pavel still knocked out and pantsless under the blanket next to him. Carefully, Hikaru extricates himself from the situation and grabs his phone off the coffee table. When he turns it on, he sees his new wallpaper is a picture of him and Pavel asleep, and Hikaru nearly throws his phone against the wall. Stepping into the bathroom and closing the door behind him, he calls up Jim.

Of course, McCoy answers.

“Yeah?”

“Where the fuck is he?”

“Still asleep.”

“Put him on the phone.”

“Gimme a sec,” McCoy yawns. After a few moments and the sound of Jim whining, he’s on the phone.

“Did you like your wallpaper?”

“Don’t you ever in your motherfucking life pull some shit like that again!” Hikaru hisses. “I’m trying not to fuck this guy and you keep pretty much shoving him at me!”

“What, you don’t want to fuck him?” Jim asks tiredly.

Hikaru rolls his eyes. “That’s aside from the point. Maybe I’m trying to form an actual connection for once and you’re not helping.”

“Hikaru, you have no reason to ever go by his shop. If I don’t give you reasons and set you up, how else will you even get the opportunity to get to know him?”

That makes Hikaru pause. For once, Jim is actually making sense, and sounds almost altruistic about it.

“Why are you doing this?”

Jim groans over the phone and sighs. “You’re my friend, Hikaru. I wanna see you happy. And you being an enabling third wheel to me and Bones isn’t exactly my idea of a romantic date.”

Hikaru hesitates. “Wait, is he still in the room with you right now?”

“Yeah?”

“You guys are gross.”

“Bones says he loves you too. I’m serious, Hikaru. It’s bad that I’m settling down before you. Pavel’s young and he likes the same dorky shit as you. You guys can go visit each other’s dumb villages or whatever it is you do in Animal Crossing. So if you don’t like him, tell me, and I’ll stop trying to set you guys up. But I think he really likes you, or at least wants your dick, so take whatever you can get and run with it.”

“I can’t believe I’m getting relationship advice from the guy who offers body shots to spring breakers for gas money.”

“I’m a businessman, Hikaru!” Jim laughs. “Can you blame me?”

“Yes!” Hikaru snaps.

“Okay, look, I’m gonna get off the phone because if you’re annoyed now, you’ll be more annoyed in the next few moments, but seriously, I’ll keep giving you reasons to swing by the shop if you’re serious.”

“I’ve only met him twice; how can I be serious about anything?”

“Not my problem. Bye!” Jim hangs up abruptly, and Hikaru leans against the wall to take a deep breath. He’s not cut out for this type of lifestyle; it’s been so long since he’s attempted to make a deep and meaningful connection with someone that he’s forgotten what all is involved. Still, he’s somewhat grateful to Jim for the concerted effort; he really has no reason to go uptown when school and work are downtown.

There’s a knock at the door, and Hikaru tries to pull himself together enough to open the door. When he does, Pavel is there in his shirt and boxers, yawning and rubbing at his eyes.

“Good morning.”

“Yeah,” Hikaru greets. “I was just done. Do you want coffee?”

Pavel walks past him and shakes his head. “I cannot have caffeine.” He begins to lift the toilet seat up to use it, and Hikaru gawks.

“Are you just going to take a piss right in front of me?”

“Are you going to stand there and watch?” Pavel fixes him with a hard stare, and Hikaru quickly leaves him to his business. He makes a note to himself that Pavel is not a morning person, and for some reason, Hikaru thinks that’s actually a little endearing.

In fact, watching Pavel navigate early morning is kind of like watching a puppy discover new ground. He stumbles around, eyes-half open, searching for his phone, then his keys, and then realizing that they might be where his pants are, Pavel asks Hikaru in a low, rough voice, “Where are my pants?”

“That’s what she said,” Hikaru chuckles to himself. When Pavel just frowns in return, Hikaru fights back another laugh and points to the back of his recliner. “I think Jim left your stuff over there.”

“Jim is everything that is wrong with this country. I have to go to work. Will I see you again soon?” Once Pavel’s got his pants and shoes on, some of the sleepy roughness seems to fall away.

Hikaru thinks about what Jim had said over the phone. “I’m sure I will. Do you want my number?”

“Jim gave it to me already.”

“Oh, okay. Well, have a good day at work!” Hikaru tries at encouraging, and it falls flat into mildly interested.

Pavel shakes his head with a small laugh. “I will talk to you later.”

 

* * *

 

Hikaru waits for a call or text, something indicative of “I’ll talk to you later” for two weeks, and when that fails, he decides to just go by the shop to see if maybe Pavel is busy. His disappointment is palpable when he enters and finds a slim, black woman behind the counter and a curvaceous, curly-haired redhead fixing someone’s order.

Pavel is nowhere to be seen, but the shop is lively and booming with business, so Hikaru thinks that’s a good thing.

But no word or sign of Pavel, so bad.

Hikaru finally musters up the courage to go order some ice cream to eat in the shop. At least that way he can scope the place out, hopefully be around when - or if - Pavel shows up. There’s also an entire chapter on design theory he needs to review, so it won’t hurt if he takes a few minutes to relax.

“Welcome to Zero Kelvins, I’m Nyota, and can I interest you in a nuclear meltdown?” She’s clearly reading off script, but the carefree cadence of her words almost fools Hikaru into saying “sure, why not?”

“Actually, can I get a scoop of sodium chloride caramel in a waffle cone?”

Nyota enters the order and smiles. “Anything else?”

“Uh,” Hikaru swallows and his eyes dart behind him to see if there’s a line. No one seems to be waiting, so he asks, “Does Pavel still work here?”

Nyota smirks. “He only comes in on Wednesdays and Saturdays. Try again next week.”

Hikaru pays for the cone and goes home.

 

* * *

 

“Hello?”

“Hikaru?”

Hikaru nearly drops the jar of hair dye and the brush he’s using to apply it to Jim’s hair. “Yeah?”

“Sorry I did not call sooner, but I have been busy.”

Jim turns around to grin at Hikaru, and Hikaru smacks him with the brush. “It’s no problem, I understand. Running a business and all can’t be easy on your own.”

Pavel lets out an exasperated laugh. “That is putting it mildly. Nyota told me you stopped by and asked about me today.”

“Uh...” Hikaru trails off.

“Would you like to have dinner tonight?”

Jim nods his head quickly, and Hikaru sputters, “Yeah, sure, what time and where?”

“You could come over and I make us dinner?”

Jim quickly hits the mute on the phone and blurts, “You have to say ‘yes,’ dude. He wants to fuck you.”

“What are you talking about?” Hikaru nearly shrieks, and he’s taken aback by his own profound reaction. Shrieking, yelling, loud noises in general are not a part of his repertoire - unless, apparently, there are cute twinks involved - and even Jim’s eyes are wide with shock.

“He told us that when he wants to figure out if someone is worth seeing again, he offers to cook them dinner and then he fucks them and he’s doing this to you right now so say yes!” Jim unmutes the phone and before he can stop himself, Hikaru chokes out, “Sounds great, what time?”

“Is seven too late for you?”

“It’s perfect. What’s your address?”

Pavel chuckled over the phone. “If you want to know, I am sure you are smart enough to figure it out.” He hung up, leaving Hikaru in surprise and Jim in a wide grin.

“He wants your dick, dude,” Jim laughs. “Pavel wants the D!” Jim sings at the top of his lungs.

Hikaru sighs and shakes his head. “If you don’t shut up, I’ll get dye on your scalp and make you look like a cow.”

Jim considers the threat for a moment. “Bones might be into that. He is from the south, you know.”

“Jim, rednecks don’t fuck animals,” Hikaru corrects. “That stereotype belongs to the plainsfolk like you.”

“What the shit? I do not fuck animals!”

“Leonard isn’t a redneck, and yet!” Hikaru forcefully shoves Jim’s head down to get to the base of his neck. “Don’t be so rude. Besides, rednecks fuck their cousins; everyone knows that. You must look awfully familiar to Leonard for him to like you so much."

"You're an asshole."

"You started it. Now shut up and get in the tub so I can rinse this out."

 

* * *

 

Jim gives Hikaru Pavel’s address, and at 6:59, Hikaru is standing in front of the ice cream shop and not entirely surprised.

Of course he would live above the shop he owns. Of course, with such an expensive investment, Pavel probably didn’t have much choice.

Slipping in through the back of the building like Jim told him, Hikaru climbs the stairs and finds himself in a long hallway with a few doors on each side. He finds the one marked 103 and knocks.

“I am glad you did not get lost,” Pavel greets when he opens the door. “Please, come in.”

Hikaru automatically slides his shoes off before entering the apartment and sets them by the door. The tiny apartment is immaculately clean and well-kept. Hikaru didn’t know what he was expecting, but certainly not this level of cleanliness from a nineteen-year-old on his own. Hikaru can barely keep his own bathroom clean.

“I hope you like fish,” Pavel says, interrupting Hikaru’s thoughts.

Nodding, Hikaru follows him to the small dinette set with food. “It would be counterintuitive for me to live here and not like fish.”

Pavel chuckles. “I do not like cabbage, yet I am from Russia. One cannot always assume.”

Dinner dates have always been awkward for Hikaru, and this is no exception. He doesn’t know what to say, what kind of humor to use, or even what Pavel’s interested in. Asking would just make things more weird, but Pavel seems to sense this and spares Hikaru the stress of trying to make the first move.

“Jim tells me you are into sports. Is this true or Jim extrapolating data?”

Hikaru chuckles. “It’s true. I fence.”

“Oh?” Pavel takes a bite of his food, which Hikaru realizes he’s been neglecting and now is suddenly hungry. “How long?”

In between bites, Hikaru manages a short, “I don’t know. I think I was born with a sword in my hand.” He looks up and finds Pavel watching him, chewing slowly as if trying to decipher him. Hikaru remembers what Jim told him, and tries not to be his average, unimpressive self. He wants this to be more than a one time thing.

“I mean, I’m descended from a long line of fencers and martial artists in my family, so it probably just came natural. Do you get into that stuff?”

“Gymnastics, but when I got to high school, I added track. I wanted to wrestle, but I could not make weight for the lowest weight class and my parents did not want me to get injured. They wanted me to stay in gymnastics, but I wanted to do something more. They were gymnasts themselves.”

“Impressive. Do you jog?”

Pavel smiles proudly. “Every single morning. Wine?”

“What?”

Pointing to a bottle in the middle of the table, Pavel grins. “Would you like wine?”

Hikaru narrows his eyes at the bottle. “Where did you get wine?”

“Leonard.”

“You’re lying.”

“He regularly buys me alcohol. He figures if I am old enough to run a business, I am also old enough to drink when my numbers are in the red.”

Hikaru laughs, because that’s such a McCoy thing to say. After that - and a few glasses of moscato - Hikaru begins to feel himself relax into this. Getting to know someone he wants to also have sex with isn’t as scary or painful as he thought, and especially not with Pavel. Pavel is like a clear night sky, lit and twinkling and still so much to see and know. His words are accented, but there’s a clear passion behind them that isn’t lost in translation. Similarly, his body changes with the topic: when he speaks about school, his shoulders are straight and head back. When he speaks about how he got into making ice cream, he puts his hands between his knees and grins from ear to ear, speaking in a rushed voice, as if he can’t get all his excitement out at once.

It’s impossibly adorable, and intensely performative, which makes Hikaru wonder what he’s playing at, or if Pavel is even aware of himself.

_Of course he is; he’s a fucking child genius, Hikaru. You’re the one being tested right now._

Hikaru leans back in his chair and drums his fingers on the table. “Maybe you could show me how you make your ice cream one day.”

Pavel gives him a hard look, as if trying to decide what has suddenly changed to cause Hikaru to respond this way, but shrugs. “Maybe. For now, we have eaten and drank; would you like ice cream?”

“Do you keep some in your apartment?”

“No, why would I waste space for other things when I live above an ice cream shop I own?” Pavel cocks his head in genuine confusion, and Hikaru can’t help but wonder what else he’d possibly store in his freezer. Before he can ask, Pavel is leading him out the door before he can even put his shoes on.

It feels almost like undergrad again, sneaking around at night to do things they aren’t supposed to be doing. The shop doesn’t look much different in the dark, except for the way the lights on the street fall across the tables and chairs, casting long shadows on the floor. Hikaru looks around for Pavel, then realizes too late that Pavel is right behind him. He shoves Hikaru back behind the counter and towards the deep freeze. It’s only until Pavel’s lips are against his own that Hikaru realizes where they are in the course of things and quickly gets on board by pulling Pavel close to him.

Hikaru gasps as the counter digs into his lower back. He doesn’t really mind though, because Pavel is sucking him off with the efficiency of someone who definitely is not a virgin. Digging a hand into his curls, Hikaru thrusts into Pavel’s mouth and nearly lets out an embarrassing moan when Pavel relaxes and his jaw and whimpers. Pavel’s eyes shine with moisture in the dim light coming in off the street, and Hikaru can barely make out the hint of a smirk at the edge of Pavel’s mouth. He’s so fucking cheeky, and Hikaru can’t decide if that’s endearing or sexy as hell.

Pavel’s hand slips between Hikaru’s legs, groping his balls in a smooth, tight motion, and Hikaru’s thighs tremble as he releases in Pavel’s mouth. Before Pavel can swallow and say anything, Hikaru has him backed against the counter and kisses fervently. He wants Pavel so much, but he doesn’t want to give him a chance to judge him quite yet. Breaking the kiss, Hikaru exhales tiredly and rests his forehead against Pavel’s. He grabs Pavel’s erection and shoves a hand down his pants.

“I know what you’re up to,” Hikaru pants, sucking a bruise into Pavel’s jaw. Pavel keens at the sensation and clutches to Hikaru, but says nothing.

“You’re going to call me back after tonight,” Hikaru growls, finally opening Pavel’s pants to get a better angle. “You’re going to go to sleep tonight and jerk off while thinking about me, and tomorrow, you’re going to see yourself in the mirror and have no choice but to think about me. You’re not going to stop thinking about me for at least a couple days, and you’re going to love every second of it. But most importantly,” Hikaru’s hand tugs erratically on Pavel’s cock, and Pavel’s breath catches in his throat as his entire body trembles.

“You’re going to actually want to talk to me. You’re gonna want my dick again, but you’re going to remember how I stimulated you in more ways than one.”

Pavel cries out as he comes, and Hikaru holds him as his body jerks with the force of his orgasm. Hikaru presses a more gentle kiss against his cheek and sighs.

“Sound like a plan?”

When Pavel’s able to formulate words again, all he can manage is a soft, “Da.”

Hikaru counts that as a win.

“I really hope you were planning to give me ice cream and not just a blowjob, because I’m hungry again.”

Pavel laughs and wipes sweat from his face. “Yes, I think you’ve earned it.”

They sit on the counter as they eat, chatting about everything; movies, camping trips they want to take, funny experiences with Jim and McCoy. It’s not weird at all, and Hikaru likes that. He’s never really had a conversation with someone after sex, and definitely not in an ice cream shop. But Pavel is different in every way from others he’s slept with; Pavel has depth. He’s not as simple as he looks on the surface, and even after hearing the things come out of his mouth, Hikaru’s not sure he’ll ever know the full extent of just how deep this boy goes.

Taking another bite of ice cream, Hikaru decides he can probably live with not knowing if it means more post-coital ice cream sundaes.


End file.
